Veils of Deceit
by SvendalMunch
Summary: As if life couldn't get any more difficult, Weiss catches Nier and Kaine in a bit of a moment. What happens when secrets come out and emotions are tested. NierXKaine from the POV of Weiss. Rated M for...well its Nier. R&R!
1. Hidden so Deep

The Library was silent. All the villagers had gone back to their protected homes for the evening in fear of the shades so the library was left quiet. You couldn't even hear the sound of echoing footsteps on the broken marble floors. Possibly because the only current occupent had no feet. Grimoire Weiss was flitting about the old books, looking flustared as per usual. He appeared to be attempting to find some sort of hint in the titles of his fellow novels.

"Useless. None of these pathetic uses for tolietry could help us." he spat angrily, shaking himself as he floated towards the floor.

The fabled Grimore had been attempting to find information on the keystones in which Popola had spoken to them about after their return from the lost shrine. Nier, the great oaf, was perfectly content to let the twins handle all the research on the subject so he could run about like a brute and smash shades into oblivion. Grimoire Weiss supposed that was the more fitting thought pattern for the old father, but not for this Grimoire. Oh no, something seemed fishy about all this Devola and Popola business. He felt it was almost to easy that they knew that there was one in the Forest of Myth. Oh how the ancient text was dreading their return to that awful place. Even he, a vast book of mighty knowledge couldn't stand the woven world of words.

Making his way back through the village, the Grimoire mumbled to himself "Yes, this is all too easy. Not that _he'd_ ever take my warning. Even after five long years its always Yonah this and Yonah that."

Luckily the pathways were dark and deserted tonight, so the old book could just ramble and no one would bother him. "As if he could be brought to care about anything else. Except, perhaps, that _hussie. _He had spent most of the past five years blubbering about her petrification being his fault some how. Always about him."

Grimoire Weiss looked up at the cottage in which is burly friend had taken up residence for the majority of his life. Of course he could not use the door by himself, so he floated up and unlatched the window, expecting to find the old blowhard asleep in his bed alone when he made his way down stair-oh my.

Well, wasn't this interesting. Nier was in his bed alright, but certainly not alone. Sitting in his lap, arms around him, locked to his lips was none other then the Hussie. The old Grimoire floated back, shaking in disgust. As he watched in horror, Nier pulled the lingerie clad body into his, forcing his tongue into her foul mouth, causing a series of moans to escape along with a curse or two.

"Fuck, Nier!" she groaned as he began to trail his tongue down her pale skin.

The big buffon fumbled with the strings on her back before giving up and ripping them off. "Hey! Thats the only-!"

She couldn't finish because Nier quickly told her to shut it before man handling her breasts, causing her a moan of ecsatcy. The old Grimoire had no idea why but he just couldn't look away from this...this _horror _that was transpiring before him. Nier's mouth had gone to work. "I must be some kind of sick masochist for enjoying your shitty work, old man." she growled, twitching in slight pain and pleasure.

For once, Weiss could agree with her. he felt like a sick little book indeed. But it was horror that kept him glued to the wall like this. Watching and listening to his friend...well he couldn't call it deflowering...

Kaine's body was grinding Nier's lap gently. They were still clothed bellow the waist, but the Grimoire guessed that wouldn't last long. If that happened he would be out of there. He wanted no part of that. Nier himself was now panting, his lips kissing hers hungrily. He watched his hand slide into her under garments. Grimoire Weiss was about to turn and leave, when suddenly, Kaine pushed him off and gathered up her garments. "I told you not to fucking do that!" She yelled, slapping him.

A mixture of shock and terror was fixed on the older man's face. Kaine on the other hand looked a way the old text had never seen her look. She had ripped the blanket from the bed and was rapping it around herself. "I fucking told you! You ass!" she cursed, a look of anger and...was that fear?

She kneed Nier hard in the unmentionables, a heavy hit as the Grimoire was almost certain the man had been in the midst of an erection. the old man doubled over as the hussie stormed out, grabbing her broken garment and slamming the door hard enough to knock over the lamp. As the glass shattered and the flame sputtered out, Weiss, blinked. What had just transpired? Nier sat up, coughing slightly. "Damn it, Kaine." he spat in between his heaving "Why didn't you...just tell me!"

The Grimoire turned away. Oh dear. It seems his friend had just discovered something rather unsettling. He could guess as to what it might be. He had had his suspicsions. He figured now would be as good a time as any to make his dramatic appearance. He turned back and entered the room. "What on this earth was all that awful shouting?" he drawled, feigning naivity "It almost sounded like the _hussie _was in here."

Nier didn't answer the book. He just rolled over in bed, making it clear he had no intention of explaining anything. "Fine then. Whine like a simpering boy." the Grimoire spat, finding a cozy spot on the desk and laying down "I expect you'll have calmed yourself in the morning."

But Weiss knew Nier had no plans to tell him even a hint of what was troubling him. As well that ends well he supposed. He would have hated to see his friend fall pray to that _hussie _anyhow. It was all for the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued

_Oh lord. What have I started? I couldn't resisit. I wanted to write a Kaine Nier story, but i like writing from Weiss too much. He's my favorite. expect more on this one. Next chapter should include a lot of tension and cute Emil naivity! See you soonish!_


	2. Turning to Ashes

The next moring was quite uncomfortable. Neither Weiss nor Nier had managed to catch any shut eye, not that one wanted the other to know. Weiss was sure Nier hadn't slept due to a lack of ability to handle what had happened the previous evening, Weiss on the other hand was unable to doze simply because he was having trouble trying to make sense of it all. Was he right about Kaine?

After a silent breakfast, Weiss trailed behind Nier as they made their way through the northern gates. Wouldn't this make things just a tad bit harder to deal with? _Those two. _The book couldn't disapate the critical thoughts spinning through his pages. "Those two are incapable of thing about anyone but themselves!" he hissed to himself "Oh, my apologies, and Yonah! Leaving Emil out here on his own! What if he'd been attacked?"

Certainly Emil can fend off quite a lot of shades on his own. But it was the principle of the thing that really bothered the old tome. How could that _hussy_ run off and leave the poor child on his own? He supposed this behavior really shouldn't surprise him. But what had made her run away last night? He supposed he could guess at it, but he was the kind that liked to be quite certain.

As he pondered, they came upon the camp where Kaine and Emil took a kind of residence. It was a cave of sorts, about eight feet from the ground. It was very neatly cut so it was clear it was not a work of nature, Weiss had born the whole into the rock face himself with his sealed verses. It had a large sheet of boar skin hanging in front of the entry way. The tattered leather did nothing to hide them, but did provide some resitence to the elements.

Weiss hadn't really been paying mind to where he was drifting. With a small smack, he collided with Nier's large hind quarters as the man ascended the make shift rope latter. "Come on, you old book." Nier smirked.

Weiss mumbled as he floated into the cave, past the tied back curtains. "Ouch! Emil!"

Inside, Kaine sat on a rock, her back facing the entrance, holding the sides of her lingire top up. "Sorry Kaine!" came an apology from the large strangly shaped skull that was perched a top the skeltal body of Emil.

Emil appeared to be putting the final sitiches in a reattachment of the strings of her top. Weiss caught a slight wince from Nier as he stepped inside. "There! All finished!" Emil remarked as he tied the strings back together "Honestly Kaine! You have to watch what you're doing! Getting it caught on a tree branch..."

Weiss wasn't quite sure whether or not to feel sorry for Emil or burst intofits of uncontrolable laughter. He settled upon simply making the sound of one clearing their throat as to draw attention to them. Emil Spun his head around, not moving his body. "Nier! Weiss! Welcome back!" he greeted jovially.

He floated up and turned his body to face them, picking up his staff. 'Good morning, Emil." Weiss returned, sounding a little more pleased then he should have "Did you sleep well?"

Nier was shooting the book glances. Would the oaf guess? "I slept like the dead!" Emil replied, chuckling at his own dark humor "I didn't even hear Kaine leave to go use the bathroom! What about you Weiss? Did you find anything in the library?"

"Unfortunatly, those books were as barren as-" Weiss had been about to take his usually jab at the hussy, but suddenly, the image from the previous night filled his thoughts "They were of no use, thats for sure."

Weiss had been watching the foul mouthed woman. She had stood but was avoiding eye contact with Nier. He too seemed to be determined not to meet her gaze. _For to people that can't get enough of confrontation, they sure do have a way of avoiding their issues._

"Is everything ok?"

Emil was looking between all three of the compainions. He couldn't show expression on his face, but Weiss was certain that the boy was filled with worry. "Why wouldn't everything be right as rain?" Weiss answered quickly "Now, we have far too much to be gettting on with to stand by idely! Come now! Off to that awful hell hole of words. How I _loathe_ that wretched forest."

"Yah, fine, lets go." Kaine put in hottly.

Nier simply grunted and jumped off the ledge. Kaine passed right by the two floating beings and also leaped from the cave mouth. "Are you sure the two of them are ok, Weiss?" the skeletal boy questioned, concern in his every word.

"Quite." Weiss lied "They probably just didn't sleep. Iratable I suppose."

"If you say so!" Emil chortled, believeing the tomes words.

Oh how Weiss hated to lie to the boy. He was going to have a word with those two imbeciles, make no mistake...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued

_Oh god, i am so slow at this. So ends chapter two! I know I don't update enough, but I am a creature of insperation! I can only write what comes to me! Thats why chapter stories are hard for me! But This one should keep going!_

_R&R and please be patient while I write the next piece!_


	3. Stories of Danger

"I am never going into that dreadful forest again!"

Nier and Weiss came stumbling out of the brambles that had sprung up around the entramce to the the Forest of Myth. "We got what we came for." Nier grunted, kicking through a patch of thorn branches "There isn't any reason to. That place gives me the worst headaches."

The two broke back out on to the path, grumbling and muttering. The alluring forest had swept them up into its strange world once more and they had come out with the prize, but more irritated then anything else. Once they'd began to trudge back down the path, the two were quiet. Usually, they tittered or argued about something irrelevent such as the price raise on bulbs in the market or where they were going to move the new book shelf. However, things had been rather tense ever since...

Weiss was becoming flustered and fast. He and Nier weren't exactly best friends, but he supposed they were close enough not to let something so trivial get in the way of a perfectly normal discussion. "Well, I suppose this means only three to go, yes?" he droned in his best bored impression "Won't be long now."

Nier didn't respond. He was grinding his teeth in oafish thought. Weiss continued "I suspect, like that piece, they'll be in places we've already visited. I just hope theres not another brain swelling battle like the prev-!"

"Weiss, do you ever shut up?"

Nier had stopped in his tracks and spun round to face the Grimoire. He looked as brutishly stupid as ever, in the flustered old tome's most humble opinion, as he snarled "I'm tired of listening to your ugly damned voice! I have a lot on my mind and can't think when I have to hear you talking about everything!"

"Quite frankly, I'm surprised you can think at all, you stuid oaf!" Weiss snapped back, trying to keep his calm, but failing miserably.

"Weiss-"

"_GRIMOIRE _Weiss! I'm am tired of having to correct you!" Weiss shook is pages indignantly

Nier growled "I'm not in the damn mood for this! Can we just hurry up and get on with gathering these fragments already!"

He turned to continue on, but Weiss wouldn't have it. He cut him off and forced Nier to take a step back as he spat "We aren't going anywhere until you decide its a priority to stop brooding over this nonesense with that _hussy_!"

Nier was never all that grand at lieing in the first place, but when he was really trying to hide something... "I don't know what-"

"Are you really going to try that on me?" Weiss scoffed, almost hurt that Nier really thought him that gulible "I _saw_ you two last night."

The old man didn't say anything. For a moment, neither of them said Anything. "Weiss, it wasn't what you-!"

"GRIMOIRE. GRIMOIRE WEISS!" the book practically screamed "And don't try that one either! You and that monster of a women were attempting fornication! Now I don't care what it was that transpired to have _that_ kind of strange reaction from her, but I do care that you both have the gall to lie to poor Emil about it!"

Again, Nier was silent as Grimoire Weiss began his long winded lecture. "How could you let that uncooth prostitue leave Emil out there to fend for himself, hm? I realize he's a very capable boy, but what if one of the larger shades had attacked him? Sometimes I feel like that boy is more grown up then both of you!"

Nier turned his back on the ranting tome and found a rock to lean against. His hand rose quickly to his face. "Are you even listening to me, you usless-"

Weiss had been rather determined to make his opinions on the old mans behavior quite clear. However, watching the form of the nearest thing he had to a comrade as he slid down the rock face, breathing strangly, wasn't something he was mentally prepared for, and that was saying something. As Weiss floated in closer, he realized that the muscalr man was sobbing. "Are you...are you _actually crying_?" he questioned awkwardly, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"What does it look like?" Nier grunted, violently wiping the tears from his cheek "Last night wasn't exactly how I pictured our reunion, damn it."

The Grimoire wasn't exactly sure how to handle this situation. He could handle anger well enough from the oaf, but grief? "Erm, What exactly happened last night?" Weiss asked gingerly, again, still not quite sure he wanted to know.

"She'd always, ALWAYS, told me not to do that. Always!" Nier started, slamming his fist into the rock "I knew that before! But I...I got caught up and..."

So this had been going on before she'd been petrified? Weiss couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. He supposed he'd had his own revenge with the mercilous jabs and neverending jeers, but the feeling remained. "So you neglected to tell me, in the long years while she was petrified, that you had been having secret meetings with the _hussy_?"

Nier nodded slowly. "No reason to be mad now. Its over anyway. I broke the only real rule."

Weiss would have been raising his eyebrow if he had any to raise. "Oh? And what rule could that woman possibly have?"

Nier stood again. "Never bellow the waist."

He began to walk again, composing himself. Weiss followed after, still confused "And why on earth would a woman like her set a rule like-"

"Weiss." Nier started looking the book in the cover "She's not fully a woman."

The Grimiore stopped dead. What did he mean "not fully a woman"? How was that even possible? It's not like girls just stop devloping! The only plausable explination...

"Kaine is...a hermaphrodite?"

Nier said nothing. He just continued to walk back to where his other companions waited. The gravity of this situation weighing heavy on his binding, Weiss followed, a mixutre of pitiy, rage, and compassion stirring through is ruffled pages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED

_Wow did that take a bit to squeeze out. I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted this scene to go. I'm glad its not all together out of character for Nier to cry. This won't be a common thing, but something had to be done! Next chapter should hopefully contain some actual fighting if not monsters then between characters. Still deciding if I'm gonna break it to Emil or not!_

_Stay tuned folks! Leave feedback! Anything helps me learn what to improve! Thanks for Reading!_


	4. Play Thing of Fiends

A few days passed and nothing had changed. Nier and Weiss didn't speak much to each other after their little heart to heart outside of the Forest of Myth. Weiss was still trying to stomach all of the information he'd been forced to take in. Kaine? A hermaphrodite? I mean, it shouldn't really vary his opinion to severely, it was simply a lot to let sink in.

Kaine and Nier hadn't spoken since their forced expedition for the key stone piece. Weiss suspected that wasn't about to change. No one seemed very sure of what to say to one another. So, instead, each had immersed themselves in something to ease their minds. Nier had picked up side work for the villagers once more, Kaine had gone a bit rogue and was slaughtering shades in the plains, and Weiss…

The old book floated through the village market, ignoring the towns folk as he made his way for the gate to the western plains. He'd arranged to meet with Emil there. The two intended to make a day of nosing around Emil's former home so they could rifle through some of the documents they hadn't had the time to really delve into before. Weiss was very curious about the files containing information on Gestalts.

Emil was waiting for him as he reached the gates. The poor boy dare not step inside. The villagers wouldn't allow him and Kaine into their town. They feared what they did not understand. But the boy waved a long skeletal arm at the old tome as he floated to meet him. "You ready for an adventure, Weiss?" Emil greeted cheerfully.

Nothing phased the young lad. "Certainly." Weiss drawled, keeping his tone at its usual level "Are you sure you know where they are? I'd rather not spend an entire evening lost in the bowels of another migraine inducing puzzle."

Emil nodded. "Yup! They're in the library!" he laughed, and began to lead the way down the trial to his mansion.

The two were quite lucky and ran into no assailants on their short journey and were able to make their way down into the depths of the secret lab that lie in wait. They emerged into the dimly lit library, unharmed. "I believe we left the files over on that table!" Emil said animatedly.

He had chattered almost nonstop the entire way to this place. Weiss would have been a lot more annoyed normally, but he was weighed down by the guilt of his knowledge. "Right." Weiss replied sheepishly "Well, we shouldn't waste time."

He glided in the direction of the table but stopped short. Emil was, to the best of the books knowledge, eyeing him, unmoving. Turning to face him, Weiss asked tentatively "Something wrong. Lad?"

At first Emil said nothing, simply turning his head. His free arm reached up to scratch the back of his head, making a soft scraping sound. "Some…something has kinda been bothering me…"

Oh no. Weiss couldn't say he was shocked. He had half expected the boy to decide this would be the perfect time to interrogate him about the strange behavior of his companions. It was painfully obvious Kaine and Nier were avoiding each other. The two usually had a few foul words for each other but, as a whole, they were usually very friendly to one another. This sudden abstinence in speech was greatly concerning. "Er, what it is, Emil?" Weiss responded reluctantly.

"It's about Kaine and Nier." He began, exactly as Weiss had feared "I know you said it was just lack of sleep, but they really seem to be upset with each other."

Weiss tried to answer cooly, "They are both likely very stressed from the current situ-"

But he was cut off "Yeah, but, they never acted like this! And just a week ago, they both seemed so happy! I mean, I didn't expect it to last since I figured Nier was just excited Kaine was ok, but they are completely the opposite now!"

Weiss attempted to speak once more, but Emil kept on with his ranting "I can't think of anything at all that could have brought this on. But I know you know something because you've been quiet to and that's not like you at all."

The Grimoire couldn't help but be slightly offended "Are you insinuating that I talk too much?"

Emil laughed, causing the book to ruffle his pages a bit. "No, not at all! You just always are very open with your opinions on things."

"Its hard to HAVE an opinion when no one speaks." Weiss mumbled.

Emil's head turned a little on its side. "But you do know, don't you, Weiss?"

_Grimoire. _The book told himself. "It's nothing you need be-"

"Please don't treat me like a kid." Emil pleaded, his head snapped back in its proper place.

There really was no getting around it. Emil had every right to know what was going on. Especially since he was the one living with the hussy. "Emil…Kaine is…"

But Weiss never got the chance to finish the sentence. Just then, a shade materialized from the shadowy corner of the room, a large one at that. "EMIL! MOVE!"

The skeleton boy moved just in time. A large arm came crashing down through the air and landed exactly where he had been. The loud horrible screeching sounds that were a language only understood between the monsters rang through the air as the arm yanked itself free from the cracked stone.

Weiss sprang into action. "I'll teach you foul creatures to intrude on a private conversation!" he roared angrily.

He snapped open wide, pages flying in a gust of enchanted wind. Briefly he glowed red, then a stream of magic orbs sped from his spine. The monster was blasted back, still on his feet, but taking damage rapidly. Weiss may not have as mighty of power when on his own, but he could easily fend of a lower shade. Emil had snapped out of his shock from the surprise encounter and provided aid, releasing dark plasmic spells in rapid succession. Together, the two were able to subdue and eventually destroy the unwelcome guest.

As the Grimoire absorbed the last of the verses, Emil uttered "Looks like he brought friends."

The book spun in the air. Six more shades had spawned while the two had been preoccupied. "I don't think we can take all of them alone." Emil swallowed, edging towards the door.

"I'm afraid you are right." Weiss admitted bitterly "Perhaps its best we take these documents and continue this elsewhere."

Neither hesitated. They both spun round and glided swiftly through the causeway and off into the maze, scooping up the documents they'd come for.

_I am deeply sorry I haven't updated in so long! I still can't believe so many people like this story! The beginning of the year is always hectic for me but I'm going to try and be better about updating in the summer, no promises though! But thank you for your patience! See you in chapter 5!_


End file.
